


The Treacherous Girl

by SuperAlex64



Category: Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: It was a fine mess Sinbad Jr. and Salty the parrot had gotten themselves into. The girl whose life they saved and went on adventures with betrayed them, taking the magic belt. So what happens now?





	The Treacherous Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt fanfic! 
> 
> Okay, this is based on an idea for a story I had. Just a piece of a story really.
> 
> Figured it could help me with actually working on the whole story or something.

Well, this was a fine mess Sinbad Jr. and his first mate, Salty the parrot had gotten themselves into. They were now locked in a cage in the thieves' dungeon with absolutely no way out.  
  
Because she took his magic belt.  
  
That girl that they had fished out of the sea right after a storm and let stay on their boat, she seemed trustworthy enough. To Sinbad Jr.   
  
Salty honestly was very suspicious of her the whole time.  
  
They all went on so many adventures and found all sorts of treasures. And he had gotten her to open up to him, and him to her. At first, she acted fairly reserved, but it didn't take long for her to start teasing him and just having a lot of fun. He genuinely thought that she felt something for him, but that turned out to be just an elaborate trick to get his belt.  
  
The auburn haired boy sighed, bringing his head to his knees. Salty asked him, "Sinbad, are you okay?"  
  
"Salty," the boy choked, "She wouldn't look at me." It was true, when the thieves revealed themselves after trapping them, she pointedly looked away. Wouldn't help them, just stood by the leader as he held his belt just out of reach. And that sight felt worse than being stabbed in the gut by her daggers.  
  
"I know," the parrot told him.  
  
"I-I really did think-" Sinbad was unable finish a sentence. "I really-- She was--" The boy looked up at his friend with his sea-green eyes and told him, "Salty, I'm an idiot." And with that, he brought his head to his knees, actually giving up.  
  
This time Salty really did curse the girl's name.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Peri was a girl who always kept her word. If the band of thieves she was in wanted her to get her hands on Sinbad Jr.'s magic strength-giving belt through some convoluted scheme, she would do that. Even at the risk of drowning. She was lucky that she was fished out of the sea in time. She smiled softly at the memory of Salty having her borrow Sinbad's clothes, and Sinbad's reaction to her wearing his clothes. Sure, at the time, she was mostly ignoring him, but in hindsight, it was actually pretty funny- and cute.  
  
At first, she acted cold to him because she saw them as a means to an end, but it didn't take that long for that to change. Sinbad Jr. was an amazing person. They went on adventures because he couldn't just drop her off somewhere and she was more than capable of handling life on a ship. She knew that she really did impress them with her dagger skills, even if Salty didn't like her much.   
  
But it didn't really matter if the parrot didn't like her, what mattered was getting her hands on that magic belt. Any treasure was just a sweet bonus. And if she had to play with the boy's heart, then that's what she will do.  
  
So when did she stop playing?  
  
She mused this this while sitting at the dinner table next to her leader as the guest of honor. A grand feast was arranged to celebrate her great accomplishment. She wasn't even listening to them talking, too busy thinking.  
  
She liked Sinbad. She really liked Sinbad. Perhaps maybe too much. She even told him.  
  
...She told him and she still did this to him. She had gave her leader her word, so she had to do this. Still, that look in his eyes went he released what was happening would not leave her mind. It was driving her crazy and she really wanted to enjoy her food. She had given Sinbad her word and basically broke it.  
  
She sighed. Is this what guilt feels like? If so, then she hates it.  
  
"Girl, what's wrong?" her leader, real big burly man sitting next to her, asked. Look up, Peri's eyes locked on the belt around his waist.  
  
She silently stared it. She contemplated. She put down her fork and knife and closed her eyes as she made her decision.   
  
She always did keep her word.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Salty kept an eye on Sinbad, who was still sadly sitting there with his head on his knees. He didn't like seeing him like this and he wasn't used to being trapped with no real way out. They'd gotten too used to having the belt on hand.  
  
And once again, he cursed Peri's name.  
  
"I wish I still had my pipe," Salty told himself.  
  
Suddenly, loud shouts could be be heard from this dungeon, disrupting his thoughts. "Sinbad...?" he started to ask as he turned to him, only to find that the boy didn't even notice. "Never mind." The parrot then sighed, he really hated seeing him like this.  
  
At that moment, something crashed though the door. That actually caught Sinbad's attention. Suddenly, from the outside the cage, there stood Peri, hands on hips, magic belt tightened around wrist. The boy gaped at her, wide eyed as he took in her form.  
  
_'Even when all musclebound, thanks to my belt, she looks beautiful.'_  
  
The very salty Salty opened his beak to angrily rant at the girl only for said rant to end up caught in his throat when she ripped the cage door off it's hinges. Both guys gaped at her as she just as quickly ripped the belt off her waist causing her muscles to deflate back to normal and then toss it back to Sinbad.  
  
When the auburn haired boy just stood there, looking at her, Peri sighed, crossing her arms and glancing behind her, "Look, I'm know that sorry isn't going to change a single thing, but you two have to get out of here." Turning back to them, she quickly adding in a panic, "Take as much treasure as you possibly can! Take the flying carpets! Leave while you still can!"  
  
"Peri, what?" Sinbad asked, confusedly looked at his belt, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I always keep my word, so when my guess-now-former leader asks me to give him your belt," she smirked, "Well, he never did say how long he wanted to keep it."  
  
Sinbad and Salty were shocked at this, especially Salty. He never expected this.  
  
"Peri..." Sinbad smiled, tears pricking in his eyes.  
  
The girl couldn't stop herself from snapping. "Oh, don't you dare cry at me, Sinbad Jr." After realizing what she said, she softened, "Leave while you still can." She then turned her back to the pair and headed began to ready her daggers in wait, "I'll hold them off as best I can."  
  
One fifteen-year-old girl armed only with daggers versus an entire band of thieves. This could only end well.  
  
Sinbad and Salty then glanced at each other. The parrot nodding at the boy and ran off for safety.  
  
Sinbad quickly put his belt back on and tightened it, felting the familiar power as he began to gain his superhuman strength and muscles.  
  
As the noise from the thieves got closer and closer, Peri had closed her eyes, accepting her most likely fate. So when she felt Sinbad's familiar presence, she looked up in surprise.  
  
"We're all in this together," Sinbad smiled warmly at her, "That's what you said, right? Always keep your word?"  
  
"Right."  
  
_'At least, now we have a fighting chance,'_ Peri thought to herself as she and Sinbad readied themselves for battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's fun. Hopefully, I will write more about Sinbad Jr. I did enjoy this, after all
> 
> See ya later, dudes!


End file.
